Chaos in Flames
by MrsEliotSpencer
Summary: Arianna Crowley hates the fact that her parents are making her go to Sky High, but will someone there give her a reason to like this school. Warren Peace is about to meet his match. Can either of them stand the heat or will they burn each other out. Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to someone that isn't me. The only thing that's mine is Arianna. Some of the words and phrases are from other shows, movies books and animes ect, so no one get in a snit.

Ch 1

A girl sat looking out the window of the bus thinking about what had happened to her in the last few weeks. Her parents moved out to the stupid town of Maxville and enrolled her in Sky High, the super hero wanna be school. A scowl crossed her face causing the students staring at her to jump. Knowing what had made them jump she tried to clam down but it just wasn't working. She hated change. She hated the fact that her parents had uprooted her from her friends, school and life just because of a fight on the last day of school.

It wasn't her fault that the idiot had punched her in the face. It wasn't her fault that her parents had hidden who and what she really was from her. How was she supposed to know that when she got angry that her heritage would surface. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the bus pulled up to the next stop. Snarling at the stupid driver, sure that his driving was going to give her whip lash. Looking at the comotion at the front of the bus she growled low in her throat.

(Enter Layla and Will)

"Could this get anymore annoying?" Some of the other students looked at her and she flashed her fangs at them enjoying the fear she caused. With her sunglasses on and her IPod as loud as it would go she settled back into her seat and watched the kids on the bus once it started again.

Pretty soon she had started to zone out again. Thinking about the way her parents had reacted to her fighting. They had signed her up for martial arts classes when she was little. They knew she could fight and how to control herself but they'd freaked. Okay so had she when at first but damn man how could she know that she was able to do that. It was all their fault.

Once again the bus snapped her out of her thoughts. This time though it was because the seats had strapped her in and she had almost unleashed her claws to get free. At least until she had realised that the bus was flying through the sky. She resisted the urge to scream like the rest of the kids on the bus. It bother her to not be in control and to be at some idiots mercy.

Finally the bus came to a bumpy landing and they were released from their seats. The girl picked up her bag and joined the rest of the students at the steps of the school. Looking around she bearly resisted the urge to roll her eyes at them. They all looked like over excited puppies. Standing at the back of the group she waited for the classman that was supposed to show them around. When the vortex starting pushing her into the other students she started growling at the idiot with the super speed, please, like that was so cool. Barely listening to the stretchy boy she waited for them to get on with it.

Finally a preppy girl showed up and started to explain the rules and how to avoid walking off the side of the school. Leading them into the building the girl kept rattling on and on and finally showed them to the gym telling them to fill out a name tag and wait in a group for the principal. Waiting for everyone else to get done the she quickly wrote down her name 'Arianna Crowley' and once again moved to the back of the group.

Soon after principal Powers made her entrance and all the kids oowed and awwed. Arianna just stood there, sun glasses still on but she had at least turned off her IPod and wrapped the head phones around her neck. Trying to look like she was paying attention to the principal Arianna scanned the crowd and smirked at the other kids around her. She was almost possitive that someone was going to end up in the nurses office before school ended.

Principal Powers made another sparkly exit and Arianna turned with the rest of the class to watch the floor raise and a middle aged guy with tight white gym shorts come up through the floor of the gym. Rolling her eyes behind her glasses she melted into the group and headed for the back. Once again unimpressed by the teacher who seemed to like to yell alot so he could show off his stupid power. Coach Boomer was just plain mean and since she hadn't ever heard of him, he probably felt under appriciated. Whatever, smirking at him Arianna watched him pick on the smallest kid in the group and smiled when the coach's jaw dropped at his power. Dweb to rock monster, impressive. A few more kids went through the drill, most falling into the side kick group. Including the flower child who refused to demonstrate her powers, that was kinda cool.

When the bell rang for lunch Arianna was glad to be able to escape but wasn't too surprised that Boomer had singled her out to go next once they got back. Walking out of the gym with the rest of the students, she kept her head high and ignored all of them. Moving to a table in the back of cafeteria and sat down. Pulling out a fruit salad and book she set about ignoring all the stares she was getting. Finally about half a chapter in she felt someone standing behind her and his deep voice sent shivers up her spine.

"You can't sit here. This is my table. Move." Turning in her seat she was struck mute by the guy standing behind her. Total bad boy, long black hair with a red streak, leather jacket and the smell of smoke surrounded him. "You deaf? I said move."

Trying to not get angry at the hot guy in front of her she pushed her sunglasses up and glared at him, surprised that he didn't run away when he saw her eyes. That was the normal reaction she got. "I heard you, the better question is do I care. The answer is no." Smirking at him she jestured to the rest of the table. "Now Mr. Smokey there is plenty of room for the both of us. So I suggest you sit down and stop glaring at me before I get mad."

Arianna heard the whole student body gasp at that and smirked some more. Pulling down her sunglasses she turned back to her book, completely ignoring the hot guy staring at her. Trying to look calm Arianna opened her book and started to read again, but she knew that he wasn't through trying to intimidate her. Barely flinching when he through his tray on the table next to her she closed her book again and sighed as she put it back in her bag.

Standing up she looked at the cafeteria and chuckled at the fear on the students faces. Arianna dropped her trench coat onto her bag and turned to face Mr. Smokey. Hearing more gasps from the students behind her she knew that they saw them. Inky black wings, even folded in, would garnered that reaction. Shrugging her shoulders to loosen her wings she spread them out, with a wingspan of thirty feet, she waited. Looking back at Mr. Smokey she smiled at his expression, widened eyes and slack jaw.

"You really shouldn't have done that. I was trying to be nice and not get into a fight on my first day, I even gave you permission to sit with me." Smiling wide enough to flash her fangs, Arianna waited to see what his next move would be. Arianna releases her wings to make herself look more intimidating, the feathers puffing up and ready to lift her in the air. Arianna is surprised when she hears Mr. Smokey whisper.

"Beautiful." Warren was surprised to hear himself whisper and truely mean it and not in just refrence to the large wings. Seeing the girl standing in front of him he can't believe how someone so annoying and frustrating can be so beautiful. Staring at her strange black wings that seemed to absorb light, mercury silver eyes and black hair with snow white streaks. She barely reached his should even in her high heeled boots. Dressed in a silver halter top to accommodate her wings and black jeans shoved into her boots she looked beautiful. The only color on her was her red lips and an amulet with a blood stone set in a black silk choker.

Arianna couldn't believe what Mr. Smokey had said. Ever since her powers had showed only her family had called her beautiful. Everyone else mostly called her a freak or a monster. Looking into his chocolate and cinnamon eyes Arianna could almost believe him. Her anger deflating her wings once more settled against her back and just stared into his incredible eyes seeing warm flames in their depths.

Both of them were snapped out of their daze when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Arianna turned and started shoving her book and lunch back into her bag. Grabbing her coat, she was just about to shrug it back on when she felt the most over whelming sinsation, Mr. Smokey had brushed his fingers through her feathers. Snapping around Arianna couldn't stop herself, she didn't even realise what she had done. Without any concious thought she had knocked him across the cafeteria with a hard upercut, her fist engulfed in flames, that sent him soaring.

"NEVER TOUCH THEM AGAIN!" The voice that had come out wasn't even human, more a mix of a demonic and angelic. All the students that where still gathered cowered from the sound that had erupted from Arianna. Looking around Arianna's hands where engulfed in flames. "LET THAT BE A WARNING TO YOU ALL NEVER TOUCH MY WINGS!"

With that last command Arianna grabbed her bag and slipped on her coat and stormed out of the cafeteria leaving almost everyone frozen in fear and an unconcious Warren on the floor. Stalking down the hall Arianna tried to get back control on her anger muttering to herself causeing everyone in the halls to part like the Red Sea. Making her way back to the gym she had finally calmed herself back down by the time she entered. Looking around she noticed that Boomer was the only one in the gym besides her. Anger still boiling below the surface Arianna faced Boomer and scowled at him.

"Let's get this stupid test over with. I don't feel like waiting, no matter how much you want to try to embaress me."

Arianna could tell that Boomer wanted to argue but both Principal Powers and the rest of the freshmen arrived.

"Ms. Crowley!" Powers voice broke through the muttering of the students and brought a sudden hush to the gym. "You will not speak to any member of the facility in that way again."

Arianna had to bite her tongue but managed to look subdued, staring at her feet. "I apologize Coach Boomer. My tone was uncalled for. Please forgive me."

"It's alright, just remember in the future that I hold the authority not you." Boomer grinned and nodded at the stairs to the platform. "Get up here and show us what you've got."

Arianna walked throught the crowd of students and climbed the few steps to the platform. Turning to face the crowd she pulled off her sunglasses and dropped her coat and let her wings unfurl completely. Closing her eyes to block out the stares and just let go.

A/N: Still trying to decide what all her powers will be. If you liked it review. Hope to get out more soon.


End file.
